<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that’s all i have to say. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969300">that’s all i have to say.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cussing, Depression, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss, Mirror Abuse, Tsu also punches a mirror, like once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m tired of living.</p><p>Everyday is a struggle.</p><p>Fighting the same demons everyday and when I wake up—</p><p>I’m so tired.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Checker Face | Kawahira &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Loneliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that’s all i have to say.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563461">That’s all I have to say. //pmv</a> by Rin Blubblub.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from a pmv I was watching while I was in a crappy mood, so, yeah. No clue what the audio is from (if you know please tell me), but the link is at the inspired bit. So. Yeah.</p><p>basically everything Tsuna says is everything the person in that says. So. Yeah. I made this in under fifteen minutes (give or take five, I have crappy time perception), and I only went over it three times. So. Please. Be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsuna stared at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate myself, for what I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a statement of truth he whispered as his fingers found his way to the raised lines on his arms, the aftermath of something horrible. He kept continuing it long after the event itself. A grimace twisted his face when he felt them, and then glanced back in the mirror. “I don’t like who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found his own eyes in the mirror. They were a dull, dead brown, and he barely recognized them. He slowly closed his eyes as he sat down in front of the mirror, as he tried to stop his thoughts from wandering over to what happened—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing good about me anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head minutely. Long-buried tears bubbled up in his eyes and he gave a great, bitter laugh. He wiped his eyes with his arm. “I’m sick of wasting my time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to pull himself upon the counter, and failed, his whole body shaking too hard. The shaking arms found his way around his chest as he whispered, “I’m tired of living.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts wandered back to the earlier days after the event... the later days, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing really changed in them. It never got better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyday is just a <em>struggle.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He traced little patterns across his arms, connecting the scars like a demented game of connect the dots as he pulled his knees closer. Demented. He gave a small chuckle. Like him. And so many other horrible adjectives he deserved and worse-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fighting the same demons everyday and when I wake up I’m <em>so tired</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his knees closer and looked back into the mirror. There was a gaunt face there, starved and strange and there were eye bags big enough to grow a garden of weeds in too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at himself. “I don’t know what happened to me. Or where it went wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a lie. Everything went wrong when he started existing as a even little thought, a little idea. He didn’t deserve to live, not after all the damage he’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything,” his voice was ragged now, loud as he stared in the mirror and tears rolled down his face, “I have ever— cared about...” he clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is <em>gone!</em>” He let out a scream of frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ruined!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He punched the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turned to <em>shit!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their bodies danced across his vision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the shards of glass in his knuckles, the blood gushing out. He felt numb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have never been more alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed at that. “I have,<em> nothing!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spittle ran down his jaw, tears down his cheeks, blood down his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No one!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright?! It’s all </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>gone.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice cracked on the last word. He squeezed his eyes closed a little tighter, as he addressed Kawahira behind him in a quieter, resigned tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s all I have to say.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t flame me. Please. Sorry if I did anything wrong. This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted (I posted this weird thing slightly resembling poetry once but deleted it within an hour so I don’t think that counts, besides it wasn’t fanfic), so uh. Sorry for any mistakes. Don’t.. do constructive criticism either please. I’m just posting this because I want to post it. Thanks for reading it though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>